Multicast/broadcast networks have been a key component in Third Generation (3G) and Fourth Generation (4G) LTE-Advanced wireless networks, in enabling resource efficient content distribution. Due to the increase in content quality requirements owing to the introduction of more advanced video and audio codecs and time criticality, the amount of radio resources consumed for delivering the content has been constantly increasing with time. The scarce amount of available spectral resources makes content delivery over-the-air (OTA) increasingly challenging, especially when the media needs to be broadcasted over a wide area. The scheduling of multicast traffic is conventionally done statically based on the synchronized configurations within the radio access network and core network. While such static configurations are sufficient for 4G networks where the main scenario for multicast has been wide-area terrestrial networks with pre-configured transmission areas, a more dynamic solution is required for Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks. Explicit multi-unicast (Xcast) providing an efficient mix of unicast and multicast has been proposed for use in 5G wireless networks. However, the question remains over how to organize scheduling of Xcast traffic within the 5G radio access network in an efficient and flexible manner so as meet the increasing demands for content quality and time criticality, even in varying system throughput and congestion conditions.